mettalgearsolidpeacewalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Recovery Items Recovery items are automatically used if LIFE reaches zero when equipped (excluding Mate Tea & Cologne) When improved through R&D all Recovery Items get better healing capabilities. Rations Restores a certain amount of the user's life gauge and is ideal when lying down to recover health for an extended amount of time is impractical. Automatically restores the user's health when it reaches zero when equipped. Personnel with Three-Star chef, Four-Star chef and Five-Star chef skill are needed to develop Rank 3, Rank 4 and Rank 5 rations respectively. Available in different forms when the player uses a BBQ spit on Isla del monsturo. *Ration Rank 1 *Ration Rank 2 14420, R&D 22, MSH 5 *Ration Rank 3 40070, R&D 34, MSH 14 - Requires Three Star Chef -> Extra Ops 012 *Ration Rank 4 67980, R&D 42, MSH 26 - Requires Four Star Chef -> Extra Ops 057 *Ration Rank 5 112870, R&D 48, MSH 39 - Requires Five Star Chef -> Extra Ops 060 http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/9/97/110213025705.JPGRare Ration, despite different lighting conditions, the Rare Ration is identical in color to the Ration Rare Ration Recovers only a small amount of LIFE, obtained when the player removes the Ration from the BBQ spit too quickly. When acquiring this ration, Miller jokingly tells Snake or the MSF member who made it (depending on the player's choice) to not quit their day job. http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/5/5f/110213025737.JPGWell Done Ration Well Done Ration Recovers LIFE and some PSYCHE, obtained when the player removes the Ration from the BBQ spit as soon as it turns a golden brown color. http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/b/b0/110213025813.JPGBurnt Ration Burnt Ration Recovers only a small amount of LIFE, obtained when the player does not remove the ration from the BBQ spit after it is golden brown allowing it to turn black in color. http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/d/d0/110213024748.JPGSpicy Curry Curry Recovery item that restores the user's LIFE. Instead of gainning a new rank a new type of Curry was developed. Each variant restores increasing amounts of LIFE respectively. An ideal substitute/compliment to Rations. In Japan, this was Bon Curry, the upgraded version of it was Bon Curry Gold, and the final version was Bon Curry Neo. *Spicy Curry Rank 1 2880, R&D 12, MSH 5 - Curry Recipe -> Main Ops 07/Complete Mission *Spicy Curry Rank 2 28850, R&D 34, MSH 16 *Great Curry Rank 3 52020, R&D 40, MSH 26 - Curry Recipe -> Main Ops 07/Complete Mission *Great Curry Rank 4 70760, R&D 43, MSH 37 *Future Curry Rank 5 116570, R&D 49, MSH 51 - Curry Recipe -> Main Ops 07/Complete Mission http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/d/d1/110213024227.JPGTortilla chips Tortilla Chips A recovery item in the form of a tasty snack. Restores some of the user's LIFE. In Japan, this was known as Doritos. *Tortilla Chips Rank 1 2100, R&D 9, MSH 4 - Tortilla Chips Recipe -> Main Ops 04/Complete Mission Mate tea Tea popular in Latin America. Recovers PSYCHE. *Mate Tea Rank 1 *Mate Tea Rank 2 10810, R&D 19, MSH 16 *Mate Tea Rank 3 40070, R&D 34, MSH 28 *Mate Tea Rank 4 59650, R&D 39, MSH 32 *Mate Tea Rank 5 98050, R&D 44, MSH 36 http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/0/06/110213041648.JPGLime Soda Lime Soda Citrus-flavored carbonated soft drink. Highly refreshing. Recovers PSYCHE and a small amount of LIFE. NOTE: In Japan, this was Mountain Dew. *Lime Soda Rank 1 4670, R&D 17, MSH 14 - Canned Soft Drink Recipe -> Main Ops 04/Complete Mission http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/3/37/110213024259.JPGZero-Calorie Soda Zero-Calorie Soda Zero-Calorie carbonated soft drink. Provides intense refreshment. Restores much of the player's PSYCHE and a small amount of LIFE. Ideal as a backup all-round recovery item. In Japan, this was Pepsi NEX *Zero-Calorie Soda Rank 2 14420, R&D 22, MSH 18 - Canned Soft Drink Recipe -> Main Ops 04/Complete Mission Cologne A recovery item that recovers PSYCHE. In Japan, this was AXE Body Spray *Men's Cologne Rank 1 2880, R&D 12 - Cologne Design Specs -> Extra Ops 11/Complete Mission